Two lifes
by Ran Maxwell
Summary: Duo volta a se reencontrar com Heero depois de anos,mas um misterio ronda a vida de Duo, a morte do irmão e a historia mal contada fazem com que Heero investigue a fundo a vida de Duo, descobrindo coisas assombrosas.
1. Chapter 1

Casais: 1x2, 1x?

Autora: Ran Maxwell

Beta: Salazar Maxwell

_**Capítulo I**_

Um homem corria floresta adentro, tentando despistar sem sucesso seu perseguidor.

-Heero!

Ele podia ouvir seu nome ser gritado a longa distância. Seu braço sangrava, derramando uma trilha de sangue pelo caminho. Já podia sentir a leve tontura que a perda de sangue causava-lhe.

Não agüentando mais correr, deixou-se cair atrás de uma grande e grossa árvore. Ele apertou seu braço, tentando estancar o sangue e soltou leve ganido devido à dor.

-Heero!

O grito soou mais alto, deixando claro que ele se aproximava cada vez mais de si.

-Heero!

Heero cobriu os ouvidos, não agüentando mais ouvir seu nome ser chamado por aquela pessoa, aquela maldita pessoa....

Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Ele havia refeito sua vida, estava feliz. Por que logo ele, tinha que aparecer e arruinar tudo?

Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos fechados, molhando sua blusa rasgada e suja de lama.

-HEERO!

(7 meses antes)

Um homem, impecavelmente arrumado, descansou a papelada em sua escrivaninha e soltou longo suspiro. Há dias que tentava esclarecer aquele caso e até agora nada.

Um homem havia sido morto no próprio apartamento, a facadas, e a policia tinha três suspeitas.

A ex-mulher, que jurou vingança por ele tirar os três filhos dela, alegando que esta era alcoólatra; a noiva, que o pegou transando com a sua melhor amiga no sofá da sala; ou a filha, que, não suportava o próprio pai, por este ter lhe tirado da mãe.

Realmente, esse cara era muito azarado....

-Já chega por hoje.

Guardou a papelada dentro da gaveta e olhou por sobre a mesa, arrumando-a, e um som parecido com o de uma campainha soou pelo escritório.

O homem, de terno preto e cabelo entupido de gel, olhou para a secretaria eletrônica e notou a luz vermelha piscando, ele apertou o viva-voz e disse enquanto se levantava da cadeira preta giratória:

-Diga Relena.

-Sr. Yui? - uma voz feminina soou pelo recinto.

-Tem um homem aqui querendo falar com o senhor.

Ele abriu a cortina da janela e olhou para a movimentação lá fora, pegou um maço do cigarro no bolso e respondeu:

-Mande-o embora.

Um minuto de silencio, enquanto ele acendia o cigarro e tragava na boca, soltando a fumaça.

-Senhor, ele disse que é importante.

-Já disse para mandá-lo embora!

Virou-se alterado e esticou a mão para desligar o aparelho, mas a frase a seguir o fez congelar onde estava.

-Ele disse que o nome dele é Duo Maxwell.

Ele recolheu a mão e olhou abobado para o aparelho, perguntando:

-Po.... Pode repetir o nome, por favor, Relena?

-Duo Maxwell senhor.

O homem sentou-se na cadeira confuso. Duo Maxwell?Será que.... Não, não era possível... Depois de tantos anos....

-Sr. Yui?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça levemente para os lados e como se acordasse de um transe disse:

-Mande-o esperar Relena.... Diga-lhe que já estou descendo.

-Sim senhor.

Yui desligou o aparelho e ainda com cara de bobo, levantou-se da cadeira, pegou seu casaco preto e saiu apressado do escritório. Correndo, conseguiu entrar no elevador antes da porta fechar-se. Já na parte interna, ele pôs o casaco e, por incrível que pareça, nem ligou para a música que sempre o irritava.... Seus pensamentos eram destinados, unicamente, para a pessoa que o esperava no saguão.

O elevador parou e uma sineta tocou, anunciando que o elevador iria abrir; assim que esse abriu Yui correu para fora e olhou ao redor.

Caminhou até o balcão onde ficava a secretaria, Relena Peacecraft, uma loira de parar quarteirões e perguntou:

-Onde ele está?

Relena estava ao telefone e, sorrindo, apontou para um homem de jaqueta e calças jeans. A blusa curta e preta deixava seu umbigo de fora e por último usava sapatos pretos.

Yui caminhou até o homem enquanto o analisava, tentando adivinhar se não era uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Quando chegou a frente do rapaz, notou o longo cabelo castanho preso em uma firme trança.

-Há quanto tempo Heero - o homem perguntou risonho.

Heero encarou as orbes do homem e arregalou os olhos ao notar a tonalidade destes. Violetas! Realmente não havia dúvidas. A única pessoa que ele conheceu de olhos violetas e cabelos compridos fora....

-Duo!

Continua....

Notas da Salazar (N.B.): Ranzinha! Minha linda! Nossa! Esse cap. foi intrigante! Eu to doida pra descobrir que raios aconteceu no início, quando o Heero ta correndo, com o braço machucado e CHORANDO!!! Caraca!!! O Heero chorando! Cara deve ter sido algo MT ruim para ele chorar!!! Tadinho!!! :´( fiquei com uma peninha!!!

"-Po.... Pode repetir o nome, por favor, Relena?"

Salazar: Que foi Heero? Ta gaguejando pq hein? Repetir? Pq, Ta surdo? Rsrsrs *ironia pura!!!*

Heero: *apontando uma arma pra minha cabeça* cale-se.

Salazar: *baba* ele é tão foda!!! XD

_**E vcs leitores deixem Reviews para nossa amada escritora viu!!! ^^**_

Nota Da Autora:Bom, queria agradecer a Kah(Salazar) por aceitar ser minha beta e tambem por me incentivar a criar outra fic pois eu já havia desistido devido a falta de comentarios!^^Fico muito feliz Kah, muito obrigada mesmo!XD E tambem queria pedir a todos que se leram e gostaram deixem reviews pois isso incentiva os autores (eu \o) ahshahsahs a continuar a fic!^^  
Bjs a todos :3


	2. Chapter 2

Autora: Ran Maxwell

Beta: Salazar Maxwell

Casais: 1x2, 1x?

Logo depois de se reencontrarem, Heero convidou Duo para passear pelo parque. Os dois caminhavam de cabeça baixa e em silencio pelo extenso caminho de terra.

O vento soprava forte fazendo o terno de Heero ficar amarrotado e sujo; o que não incomodou nem um pouco o dono da vestimenta.

― Hummm. ― um resmungo foi ouvido.

Duo parou de caminhar, seguido por Heero.

― Disse algo? ― perguntou o trançado.

― Ah? Há! Não...

― Ahhhh

Os dois ficaram parados, um olhando para o chão e outro para uma árvore.

― Então... Conseguiu realizar seu sonho, não?

Heero olhou para Duo com uma sobrancelha levantada.

― Sonho?

― É, de ser um advogado famoso! Eu não posso pegar um jornal que vejo seu rosto nele! ― respondeu risonho.

-Há! Verdade...

Silencio.

― E você Duo?Trabalha em que?

― No momento estou desempregado.

― Há!

Mais silencio.

"Droga Yui, diga algo!" ― pensou Heero revoltado consigo mesmo.

Duo começou a rir, deixando Heero assustado.

― O que houve?

― Sabe... Eu não imaginava que fosse ser assim.

― A... Assim como?

Será que Duo havia se arrependido de ter se encontrado com ele? Isso não podia ser! Ele levou anos para esquecer Duo; chorava todos os dias, chamando pelo nome do trançado. Seus pais o colocaram em um psicólogo, para tentar resolver isso, mas não adiantou muito.

Depois de um tempo, Heero acabou amadurecendo e já não pensava mais em Duo, tendo a certeza de que os dois nunca mais iriam se reencontrar; e qual não foi sua surpresa ao vê-lo esperando-o no saguão do prédio em que trabalhava.

― Eu... Fiquei duas horas treinando na frente do espelho o que iria dizer quando o reencontra-se. Diria que estou orgulhoso de você, contaria o que aconteceu depois que você foi embora do orfanato, e diria o quanto senti sua falta... Mas... Quando eu o vi eu... Travei.

Heero sorriu aliviado e deu uma leve risada, fazendo agora Duo se assustar.

"Então era apenas isso?"

― Tenho que confessar que ocorreu o mesmo comigo... Quando eu o vi ali, parado me esperando, varias perguntas surgiram em minha cabeça... "O que ele faz aqui? Será que ele sentiu minha falta? Como será que ele esta? Onde estará vivendo?"... Quis lhe fazer tantas perguntas, mas... Um bolo se formou na minha garganta e só consegui ficar te admirando e...

― Me admirando é? ― riu Duo.

― É, pois é. Então... Por que não me conta o que aconteceu no orfanato? ― desconversou Heero.

― Claro! ― gritou animado e seus olhos pareceram brilhar de excitação.

Os dois olharam para os lados, procurando um lugar para conversarem tranquilamente e foram sentar em um banco de madeira de baixo de uma árvore.

Depois de acomodados, Duo cruzou as pernas em posição de índio e olhou divertido para Heero que se encontrava sentado ereto, observando cuidadosamente as reações de Duo. Ele parecia bem... Animado.

O trançado ergueu a mão, pondo-a no queixo e fez uma careta de quem parecia pensar.

― Bem... Você ainda estava no orfanato quando o Trowa foi adotado?

― Não.

"O Trowa foi adotado? Puxa, não acredito que perdi essa! Queria tanto ter visto a cara dele! Já fazia três anos que ele estava lá e nunca ninguém havia se interessado por ele. Havia até perdido as esperanças, dizendo que quando completasse 18 anos sairia do orfanato, iria para as ruas e teria que roubar para sobreviver, seria preso e viraria mulherzinha de algum cafetão do presídio. Dramático não?"

― Algum problema?

― Ah! Não, Duo, só fiquei feliz por ele.

― Sabia que ele até chorou quando foi embora?

― Pobre Trowa, tomara que ele esteja feliz agora, torço por isso.

― Eu também. Parece que ele foi adotado por uma família rica e esta morando em Miami.

― E você?

― Eu? Oras, depois falo de mim!

― Tudo bem. ― Heero ficou desapontado; ele queria muito saber o que houve com Duo depois que ele foi embora, mas parecia que não iria saber tão cedo assim.

― O que mais aconteceu?

― Deixe-me ver... Bem, ia deixar isto por último, é meio... Trágico.

― O que?

― O padre morreu.

Heero ficou pálido. "O padre... morreu? Mas... Como?"

― Co... Como... Ele...

― Ataque cardíaco. ― Duo baixou a cabeça.

― Como...

― Foi do nada, Heero. Estávamos almoçando e de repente ele fez uma careta e apertou o peito, para logo depois cair duro no chão; foi infarto fulminante, morreu na hora.

Duo ficou com medo de dizer isso a Heero, sabia que ele e o padre eram muito ligados. O padre Maxwell era como um pai para Heero, cuidou e amou ele como um pai ama um filho.

― Sinto muito, não queria te contar, mas estaria mentindo se disse que ele estava bem, e sabe que odeio mentir.

Heero sabia, desde pequeno Duo sempre lhe disse:

-"Heero, você é meu melhor amigo, faço qualquer coisa por você, só não me peça para mentir ― fazia uma careta e completava ― odeio isso".

― Você nunca mais foi visitá-lo. Por quê? Ele sentiu muito sua falta, todo dia falava de você.

― Desculpe-me Duo, depois que eu virei advogado, tenho de lhe dizer, faz uns 6 anos que não tiro um dia de folga; e nunca tive tempo de ir visitar, nem ele e nem... Você.

Duo não disse nada, apenas virou a cabeça para o lado e suspirou cansado.

― E a irmã Helen?

Quando Heero disse esse nome, Duo se sobressaltou e olhou quase em pânico para ele.

― Não vá me dizer que ela também... ― Heero perguntou aturdido.

―Não! Ela está bem, ainda continua no orfanato! ― respondeu depressa.

― Então por que fez aquela cara?

― Que cara? ― Duo se fez de desentendido.

Heero ergueu a sobrancelha; era impressão sua ou Duo estava lhe escondendo algo? Uma idéia passou pela cabeça de Heero e ele resolveu colocá-la em prática:

― Hum... Hei... Tive uma idéia... Por que não vamos você e eu amanha?

― Aonde?

― No orfanato.

Duo se levantou com um salto do banco e balançou as mãos.

― Não! Heero, você deve estar muito ocupado e...

Heero também se levantou e olhou com desconfiança para Duo.

― Ora, não vai ser problema ficar dois ou três dias fora, quando voltar estarei cheio de trabalho, mas vai valer a pena.

Duo olhou para o lado e sorriu amarelo.

― Eu também quero ir junto. Mas... Acabei de me mudar e ainda falta desencaixotar varias coisas e, também preciso de um emprego. Espera apenas até eu me ajeitar, e nós vamos!

―Se quiser, posso ajudá-lo a arrumar um emprego e desencaixotar tudo.

― Ahn... Olha Heero, realmente....

Uma música interrompeu a frase de Duo. Ficou a olhar para Heero, enquanto este pegava o celular do bolso e atendia.

― Alô?

O homem de olhos violetas entrelaçou as mãos e olhou para a terra pensando em algo, em alguma desculpa, para fugir de Heero. Ele realmente não podia saber o que estava ocorrendo no orfanato, se ele soubesse... Tudo estaria perdido...

― Calma Relena!

Duo levantou os olhos e prestou atenção no que Heero dizia.

― Já chamou a policia?

Silêncio.

― Então o que esta esperando?!

Silêncio.

― Eu estou indo para aí, me espere.

Ele desligou o celular e disse:

― Duo, sinto muito mesmo... Houve um problema lá no prédio e...

― O que houve? ― perguntou curioso.

― Uma mulher apareceu coberta de sangue, estava chorando e pedia por ajuda. Relena esta chamando a policia, e eu agora preciso ir.

"Mulher coberta de sangue? Relena? Policia? Mas... O que estará acontecendo?"-pensou Duo.

― Duo nós...

― Conversamos depois?

― Isso, eu sinto muito.

― Tudo bem. Hei! Que tal uma janta?

― Ótima idéia! Hoje as oito no meu apartamento. Tchau Duo. Até depois.

Heero não esperou pela resposta de Duo e correu na direção em que os dois tinham vindo.

― Mas... Heero! Eu não sei onde você mora! ― Duo tentou inutilmente chama-lo; para depois praguejar e caminhar pelo parque. Ele ainda tinha muita coisa a fazer, desencaixotar as coisas, conversar com a sindica, conhecer os vizinhos, e o mais importante, arrumar um emprego; mas tudo isso podia esperar.

Ele passeou pelo parque, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos de sua vida... Ele devia tomar cuidado, pois se Heero descobrisse o que aconteceu, certamente não iria perdoá-lo.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Heero correu até o prédio de seis andares; seu cabelo agora desgrenhado colava em seu rosto suado. Quando chegou a frente do prédio, viu uma viatura da policia parada a frente deste. As portas automáticas se abriram, dando passagem para um policial que levava uma mulher ensangüentada. Ela gritava dizendo que não era sua culpa. Aquela mulher parecia estranhamente familiar para ele; quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram, ela berrou:

― Heero! Heero me ajude!

― Nancy?

Correu até a viatura, parando perto do policial que colocava Nancy dentro do carro e fechava a porta; este se virou para Heero e perguntou:

― Quem é você?

―Sou o advogado dela. ― indicou a garota dentro da viatura.

― Hum... bom... Heero?

― Isso mesmo.

―Se quiser pode nos acompanhar até a delegacia.

― Obrigado.

O policial adentrou o carro seguido de Heero que se virou no banco, olhando para a mulher de cachos negros encolhida no banco de trás.

― O que você fez agora Nancy?

Continua....

N.B.: ranzinha!!!! Minha linda! Caraca, eu adorei o cap! de verdade! Me amarrei na conversa entre o Duo e o Heero. Só queria saber o que raios o du-chan esta escondendo tanto do Heero... espero que ele saiba que mentira tem perna curta, como dizem por ai... ele disse que não gostava de mentir, mas pq eu to com a sensação de que ele ESTÁ mentindo??? To doida pra descobrir!

"― Que cara? ― Duo se fez de desentendido."

Salazar: Duo vc mente muito mal!!! Que coisa feia! E ainda se faz de desentendido!!! Tsc tsc tsc... Vai pra cama sem sobremesa! ^^

Duo: não vou, não!

Salazar: vai sim, mocinho! Já pro quarto! ― apontando pra escada, com a mão na cintura.

Duo: Heero...? ― fazendo carinha de cachorro com fome.

Heero: Vá! Você mentiu. Obedeça.

Duo sai resmungando enquanto Salazar e Heero balançam a cabeça. u.u"

Nota da Autora: Bem, primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a Salazar por aceitar ser minha beta, sim eu já a agradeci, mas fiquei tão feliz que vou agradecê-la em todos os caps! XD hehe.. Um grande abraço Salazar! ^^

Também queria muito agradecer a Uruha, Blanxe, Domidinis, Evora, Jen Collins, Kaname Kyoukara e a Andromeda's Soul pelas reviews!Muito obrigada gente, fico feliz que estejam gostando! Um grande abraço a todos!^^

Também queria me desculpar pela demora do segundo capitulo, tive uns problemas pessoais e fiquei desmotivada a continuar a fic,mas agora já esta tudo resolvido ^^

Bjos...

: ******


End file.
